The Story of Krypton
by KarryLover2004
Summary: Barry Allen never existed. Instead there was Barry Ze-Li, boyfriend of Kara Zor-El on Krypton. When Krypton is destroyed, he Kara, and her cousin Kal-El were sent to earth. However, Barry and Kara are sent into the Phantom Zone. When they finally escape, how will they survive.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! It's me, KarryLover2004 (Or call me Swift, idgaf) with a new story. This is just a test chapter to see if people like it, if so I will continue, if not I will leave it be and go back to Karry: Reborn. I have multiple things I want to update you guys on, but I won't right now. There will be a chapter on both of my current stories explaining a lot. Enjoy!**

-Krypton, right before the explosion-

Kara Zor-El and Barry Ze-Li were running, fast, they were told to get to the escape pods as quick as possible, but neither knew why. All they knew was that everything was on fire, and they had to leave, now.

-The previous day-

Kara and Barry were snuggled up on Barry's bed staring into each other's eyes enjoying each other's company when Barry broke the silence. "You know Kara, if you keep sneaking over to my residence so often, then your parents are going to stop liking me as much as they do now." Barry informed his girlfriend. "Yeah well they will get over it." Kara replied snuggling deep into his chest. "Barry! Come down for breakfast!" Barry's mom, Nora Ze-Li, yelled down to her son. "Sorry I must go now Kara, you should probably go home too, I'm sure your parents are looking for you." Barry informed his girlfriend with sadness in his voice. "Okay, bye Barry." Kara said as she left out of his window, waving until he was out of sight.

-The present-

Barry and Kara arrived at the launchpad and were immediately shoved, along with baby Kal-El Kara's cousin, into a three person launch pod and sent to earth. They didn't even get to say goodbye to their parents. As they were flying off, both Barry and Kara broke out into tears not letting go of each other's hand. When suddenly a meteor hit them, and activated the break off for baby Kal-El's pod, and he was sent off further into space. "Kal-El!" Kara exclaimed. However, before she had time to act, a portal to the phantom zone opened and Barry and Kara flew into it.

-24 years later-

Barry and Kara, still holding each other's hand, had fallen into a hyper sleep 23 years ago, when suddenly they hit another meteor and were forced out of the phantom zone and shot down to earth at speeds faster then they had ever experienced. When they finally crash landed in a field almost immediately the top of the pod was ripped off by a man in a blue suit, with the kryptonian symbol for hope on his chest. **"Who are you?"** The man asked in kryptonian noticing that the ships symbols.

 **"** **My name is Kara Zor-El, and this is Barry Ze-Li my boyfriend, we are from a planet named krypton, and you are?"** Kara responded. **"Kal-El, A.k.a Superman."** He responded in disbelief at her last name. **"Kal-El! We have a lot to discuss."** Kara exclaimed. **"Indeed, we do."** Barry added finally speaking, getting up and standing next to his girlfriend.

 **I hope you enjoyed! Like i said, it is short but let me know if you want me to continue. Byeee. -Swift**


	2. AUTHORS NOTE, IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

**Hey everyone, Swift here. This isn't an update and I apologize, this chapter will be deleted when I post a new update of this story, but in the meantime this is what I've got to share with you guys.**

Update schedule - There isn't one, and Im sorry about that. I just dont want to post anything sub-par and only start writing new chapters when good ideas hit me, so those could take a while. Currently I'm working on Karry: Reborn chapter 2, and I'm planning The Story of Krypton chapter 2. The former could take at least two more weeks and the story krypton could take a month, but i don't know for sure. Thanks for staying with me!

Earth Numbers - One thing I want to mention is Earth numbers (1,2,3,38,etc.) but to do that I must introduce you to something I created. THE QUADRAVERSE!! This is basically a multiverse for multiverses. Just instead of diffrent earths, they take place in different universes, (different solar systems instead of earths). The CW shows take place on quadraverse one, while my fics reside in quadraverse 2. Here is a diagram of sorts to explain.

 **Quadraverse 1, CWverse, - Earth one: Flash, Arrow, Legends, etc. Earth 2: Team Jesse Quick. Earth 3: Jay Garrick. Earth 38: Supergirl.**

 **Quadraverse 2, Fictionverse, - Earth 1: Flash, Arrow, Legends, etc. from Duet: Alt Ending and Karry: Reborn. Earth 2: Team Jesse Quick. Earth 3: Jay Garrick. Earth 5: Barry and Kara from, The Story of Krypton. Earth 38: Supergirl from Duet Alt Ending, and Karry: Reborn.**

Mistakes that need adressing - in Duet: Alternate Ending Chapter 4, throughout the chapter you (the reader are reminded of the time remaining until Iris West dies, when in the end ***SPOILER ALERT, TURN BACK NOW IF YOU HAVENT READ DUET ALT ENDING***

Kara is the one who dies. This is because it is from team flashes perspective and they, at that point, dont know that Kara is the one who is fated to die, therefore the timer would still say Iris West.

Crossovers: Last but not least, Crossovers. I do not currently have plans to cross over any of my stories with each other, YET (especially not that caffeine induced 12AM Harry potter fic I wrote with my friend on face time). They will eventually (Not the Harry Potter one) but that is far down the road. Also, if any of you want to crossover with any of my stories please PM me with a pitch for what it could be like and I will let you know if I think its a good idea (I will most likely agree). PM me for more details.

 **That is all I have to share with you today. Thank you for your continuing support and I hope that you will like what I have planned for the future of my stories. (Karry: Reborn's Crisis on Earth X is VERY promising so far). Thank you again for supporting me.**

 **-Swift**


End file.
